Conflict of Interests
by kikano
Summary: Jacob is an aspiring musician. Edward is a dancer no! not the naughty kind who isn't sure if he's in love with craft anymore. One is chasing is dream, while the other is giving up. What happens when two different paths cross? This is my first story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to none of the characters in this story. Twilight and any characters associated with it are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

A/N:_ Hi Everyone! I'm Kikano, AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFIC!!! I know this is incredibly short, but I promise it gets longer and a lot better. (ha !that's what he said!!!)_

Jacob couldn't believe what just happened.

In the what felt like the blink of an eye, his entire world had come crashing down around him. He was going to marry the love of his life! What the hell happened?! One day, he and Edward talking about getting married and starting a life together; and the next thing he knows, Edward's walking out of his life in James' arms saying how He and Jacob shouldn't speak anymore!

…_What went wrong?..._

How could he have missed the signs?! Did he really let himself get so out of touch with reality that he couldn't feel Edward slipping away from him. Whenever they looked into each other's eyes… was there something in them that Jacob just couldn't see?

He wasn't completely sure of what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't let it end this way. He wasn't just going to let the man he loved just disappear from his life… he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Holy S&%#! I actually managed to write a decent prologue!_

_*runs to top of mountain and screams, causing random mountain goat to fall off*_

_Aww… poor goat_

_But seriously, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I was really scared that everyone was gonna hate it. But since you didn't, here's chapter one! This story is gonna start from right before Edward and Jacob met, so be patient._

_Enjoy!!!_

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters associated with it are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. Also the song "Come round soon" is owned by Sara Barellies. I own nothing.**

****

**Chapter 1**

Edward was completely lost… but he liked it.

"_I could use another cigarette…but don't worry daddy, I'm not addicted-"_

He let his body move as it pleased while "Come round soon" blared from the speakers. (amazing song!) For the first time in a long time, Edward remembered why he fell in love with dance in the first place. Every emotion that he kept bottled up flowed free from his body as long as the music was playing. It was like a drug to him. But lately... it didn't have the same appeal that it used to.

Edward was one of those people that danced before they could walk. From the first time he saw a performance, he's begged his parents to let him "do that!" For as long as he could remember, his home had been in dance studios. Everyone always told him how talented he was. This fueled his fire and his dreams of becoming a professional dancer. It was his life's mission for as long as he could remember. He spent his life making sure that his decisions would put him there.

So he stayed in classes after all the other dancers had left for the night, perfecting his technique, auditioning for anything he could get into, performance arts schools, honors programs, etc. If you can think of it, Edward was most likely in it; and if he wasn't, you can be sure that he auditioned for it.

So here he was, in another dance studio. But this time, he was dancing for him, not for glory, or acknowledgment. He couldn't remember the last time he did this just for enjoyment of it. It felt like returning to see an old friend after a long time away. This was pure unadulterated joy.

"_I could use another cigarette…"_

As the track ended, Edward came into his ending pose; panting heavily, eyes closed, letting the warmth and fatigue wash over him. He didn't realize that someone was watching him until he heard a single round of applause from somewhere near the door.

A smooth voice floated to Edward's ears. "That was really sexy baby."

Edward turned to find the source of his 'admirer', only to get an eye-full of James Leaning against the doorway; he blushed.

"_Dammit! No one was supposed to see that!!!"_ he screamed in his mind.

"James? What do you want this time?" Edward asked in a very annoyed/frustrated tone; trying to inject as much disgust into the statement as he could. It didn't phase James at all.

"Just watching my boyfriend dance… what's wrong with that?" He replied, putting a fake look of innocence on his face.

"_Damn! Edward looks good in those shorts. I'd like to rip the off, bend him over and… Wait! Stop it James! Fantasize later… you have to charm him first. God I hope it doesn't look like I'm ogling him right now…even though I am. But he doesn't have to know that."_

Edward rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I'm not you're boyfriend. You missed out on that boat a long time ago.

James deflated slightly.

"Second, you're lying. You're ogling me again!"

A surprised look spread across James' face.

"Why Edward! What ever would give you that idea?"

"You idiot! You're chewing on your bottom lip again… you only do that when you ogling me."

"_Shit!!! Dammit to hell! Gotta work on that, James. Pull yourself together!"_

"I have no clue what your talking about…" James quickly shot back; suddenly looking anxious.

"Riiiiight James. I really believe that… Now, let's get one thing straight. I will NEVER be you boyfriend. You wanna know why? Because you really don't wanna be with me, you just wanna fuck me! And even if that weren't that case… I already know that if I got with you, you'd go out and cheat as soon as you saw some new shiny thing that caught your attention!"

"Edward… that's just no tr-"

Edward cut him off. "YES it is James! You run through boyfriends like you do underwear. And EVERYTIME you start to get bored, you start chasing after me before you even break up with them!"

James wasn't sure what to say. This was not going how he planned.

"I…I…"

"And if that weren't enough… you don't know shit about me!"

James suddenly perked up a little.

"Yes I do! I know loads about you!"

Edward knew that James was full of it.

" Oh really?! Where was I born?"

"St. Louis?" James replied.

"STRIKE ONE!!!" Edward screamed out with mock enthusiasm. "Let's try something else. What's my favorite color?"

"Um… orange…"

"STRIKE TWO JACKASS!!!" (this just isn't James' day. Is it folks?) "For someone who claims to know me so well, you sure are failing epically…"

Edward smirked mentally as he watched James head fall slightly. Seeing this is almost made Edward want to go comfort James, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he remembered all the bullshit James had put him through, and quickly dispersed the thought.

"Last shot James" Edward hissed menacingly. "You know what? I'll give you an easy question… What is my last name?"

James suddenly stood straight and smiled victoriously.

"That's easy! Your last name is Culpepper… Edward Culpepper."

There was a short pause. Edward went from pink to tomato red in about half a second. Then, he exploded.

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT MY NAME WAS C_ULPEPPER?!_ YOU SEE JAMES! SHIT LIKE THIS IS THE REASON I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! YOU DON'T WANT ME! YOU JUST WANT SOMEONE TO FUCK!!!"

With that. Edward quickly gathered his things and stormed out passed James who had walked fully in to the room. Edward flicked off the light to the studio and slammed the door. Leaving James standing, speechless, in the dark.

"…" James' mind was completely blank. He'd really screwed up this time. Any chance he thought he had with Edward had just been shattered.

He then heard foot step coming towards the studio. The room was suddenly dimly illuminated as the door creaked open.

"…James?" Came Edward's voice. James spun around with a glint of hope in his eyes despite the fact that his face was otherwise filled with shame.

"Y-yes Edward?"

"I just wanted you to know…" James' eyebrows raised expectantly. "My last name is Cullen…jackass." He then closed the door and left

James was once again…speechless. But his mind was racing. He was mortified, embarrassed, ashamed, angry, frustrated, and… turned on???

He'd never seen Edward with that much fire before. There was something… captivating about it that only made James want him more. He chuckled to himself.

"_Edward Cullen… you will be mine."_

**End of chapter one**

_A/N: Well That was chapter one everybody! I know James's appearance may seem a little random; but what's a good love story without an antagonist? I hope you guys like it! I'm gonna try to have chapter 2 in by this the middle of next week. (I know. But admissions are complicated)_

_Reviews are love!_

_P.S: if anyone's interested, I'm looking for a beta. Message me if you think you want the job, and we'll talk._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys… I know you probably want to kill me for not updating in forever. Please don't be mad!*_hides behind his giant polish bodyguard_* But I just don't have the inspiration to finish this myself. Also, I know you're probably incredibly pissed that this isn't a new chapter; but there is a reason that im writing this. I'm proposing that someone co-write this with me from here on out. I have basic ideas of how I want it to flow, but I'm having an issue making it flow…that's where the co-writer comes in. I really want this to be a great story, so I'm asking that anyone willing has at least three stories under their belt(complete or in-progress). It's fine if you don't wanna beta it, cause I'm a bit of a grammar nazi. I really wanna get this underway quickly. Bear with me here…I promise I won't disappoint. I also have an idea for a Jacob/emmet story, but I won't start on that until I get to ch.7 seven on COI. Well, that's about it for now. If anyone is interested, shoot me an e-mail at mhs09_. Thanks guys!

Kikano

(p.s. I also have an idea for a twilight/x-men crossover. But im not giving away any details on that yet)


	4. Adoption noice

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…sooooooo. I promise this is the very last time im posting an author's note as a chapter. Mostly because, I've had this story adopted by someone. So from now on, the remainder of this story is going to be penned by the lovely and fantasic GoinGaga. I will still be involved with this story, but more in a concept artist/editor role. So for anyone who subscribed to this story, you should wait till Thursday night to make sure that the story is posted on his profile, or sign up for his author alerts…sorry for the wait. I love the chapter that GoinnGaGa wrote, I hope you guys love it too!!!!

Kikano,


End file.
